7 Minutes In Heaven
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: When Maka gets stuck in a closet with her (at the moment) least favourite person, things are bound to get a little...personal. AU


**hey there**

**i finished this and touched it up a while ago**

**it's an AU, which is weird, because normally I can never find enough motiation for one of these, save the motivation for Notch, Draw, Loose**

**i blame the game of thrones series for that**

**hope you enjoy this new story**

**your thoughts would be very nice in the box below this labelled review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the game 7 Minutes In Heaven**

* * *

**7 Minutes In Heaven AU**

"How?"

He shot her an annoyed look. "How what?"

"How did I get stuck in a _closet_ with _you_?"

He laughed, leaning against a thick jacket. "Believe me, sweetie, I would much rather be in this closet with someone remotely attractive."

"Feeling the love, Soul," seethed Maka, before hitting the door again. "Liz! I'm serious, let me out!"

"It's against the rules, Maka," said the older Thompson, and Maka could swear she could hear giggling from the others. "7 Minutes In Heaven requires you to be in there for 7 whole minutes. This is what you get for playing."

"But I _didn't_ agree, Liz!" she shouted back before sinking to the floor, her head in her hands. "This is just great."

"Tell me about it," snarked Soul. "I'm stuck in here with _you_, of all people."

"Yes, because _you_ have it the worst, don't you?" she said, shooting him an exhausted look.

He was quiet again, watching her with the lazy red eyes he had been known for. "Why? What other problems are you having?"

"You sobered fast," she said cautiously, "and since when did you care about my problems? You sure didn't care about them last Saturday."

He grimaced and the concern disappeared from his tone immediately. "I try to be nice and you bitch at me. This is basically why you have no friends."

"No fri- I have plenty of friends, Soul, and I don't need to smoke or drink to get them either."

"_Hey_!" Maka jumped at the intensity of his voice. "I do _not_ smoke. I mean, once with 'Star, but that doesn't count."

"And I'm supposed to believe the infamous liar?"

"Believe what you want, Maka, it's the truth. Unless you're still prejudiced."

"I think it's a fair prejudice," she said, annoyed at how knowledgeable he sounded. "It's not like you're the exception to it." Which, if Maka was being honest, was untrue. Soul was actually a huge exception to the idea she had always believed in; he was always faithful in his relationships, he was a loyal friend, and he knew when to act like an _ass_, which most guys did not. Maka remembered the day she had realized that, remembered her face staring into the mirror, watching blood pool to her cheeks, and while it had laid buried in her memory for many weeks, being in this closet had brought the memory and it's gruesome feelings back up and stronger than ever.

"Believe what you want," he said again, shutting his eyes. "Your voice is so high that it gives me a headache."

"Then maybe you should stop giving me reasons to talk," she said stiffly, watching him breathe in deeply.

He hummed in response, stretching his legs so that the edge of his shoe brushed her dress. He unbuttoned the first to buttons of his shirt and let out a sigh of relief once they were open.

This…predicament was never supposed to happen. This mind numbing embarrassment wasn't meant to be felt ever again in this life time. Especially not with Soul Evans.

"Hey." His voice startled her, coming from a seemingly unconscious body. "Come here a sec."

She frowned, but consented to his wishes, crawling over and taking a grudging seat beside him. They sat in silence a few moments more, Maka wringing her hands nervously while her companion remained still beside her.

Suddenly, without warning, he came to life, his face suddenly right before hers. She gasped, leaning back rapidly, but he was steadily following her, so much so that she lost her balance and fell on to her back. He caved over her, his body hovering over hers in that tiny closet.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever it is, can you ask me when you're not on top of me?" she asked desperately, hands up and pushing at his chest. "Soul, whatever you're trying to do, it's a really bad idea." The only problem was that he was strong, with broad shoulders and toned arms that made moving him physically impossible. The air grew thick suddenly, and Maka felt the heat rush to her cheeks faster than she thought possible.

"I'm always a bad idea," he said with half-lidded eyes. "That's why you like me so much."

"_Soul_, I'm serious, this is not a good time."

"It'll never be a 'good time', Maka, not with you. You're always pushing it off."

"I am not," she protested, before he glared at her, eyes full of more than just annoyance. "I'm serious. Besides, I don't know what you're even talking about."

"Don't fuckin' lie to me, Maka. You know what this is about; hell, what it's always about. And it's _always_ about you not being open to this."

"To what? Being locked in a closet?"

"To _us_, Maka, to us. Last Saturday, we were really going somewhere. And we both remember what almost happened." She blushed as the memory flashed through her mind. It had started out as a simple meeting while he walked her over to the library. And then, before she knew with, she experienced the quickening of her breath and the ghosting of his lips on hers before the librarian returned to put the books back in their respective shelves. They had become overrun with his outlandish friends shortly after, and any progress they had made in their... 'relationship' was erased. "Can we not pretend like it didn't happen?"

"You didn't seem so keen on remembering in front of Black Star," she said roughly, turning her head to the side, "so excuse me if I don't sound so receptive to the idea."

"'Star and the others were just teasing, Maka, and I knew you didn't want to talk about it anyway. Would you rather I'd have told Black Star where it was going?" She blushed, knowing that he was completely right. She was being a child, avoiding him in the halls and trying everything in her power to keep him far away from her. Even when he'd given her his best puppy dog look, she had simply shut her eyes and lost herself in the crowds. "I thought so. Just let me make this clearer, Maka. I don't want you to avoid me, but it's your decision. I just need you to answer a few questions and it'll be fine."

"I don't want to."

"_Maka_," he started before she cut him off, shutting her eyes as if to resign herself to her fate.

"I don't want to because it makes me feel..._weird_."

"My questions make you feel weird?" The intensity in his voice seemed to disappear completely, curiosity replacing it quickly enough. Maka frowned and returned her eyes to his face to look at him, _really_ look at him, and was surprised to find his eyes almost completely closed, shoulders slumped. He breathed out thickly and suddenly Maka could smell, with startling accuracy, the alcoholic scent.

"Soul," she said warningly, "you're not drunk are you?"

"Why? Can you smell it?" At this, he leaned down far enough so that their lips were all but touching.

Maka felt her chest tightening, chills racing down her spine. "Yes," she said lightly, his close proximity to her clouding her thoughts. He was practically on top of her, straddling her hips and leaning above her.

"That's weird," he said, his voice lighter and distant, "because I can't feel it kicking i-"

"Alright, Maka, time's up~" said Liz sweetly, the closet door opening with a flourish. The pair looked up from their compromising position awkwardly, all three frozen until Liz said, "I guess you need a few more minutes."

"No, no, no-" cried Maka, scrambling for the door. She pushed Soul off herself with surprising ease, lunging for the open door way, but it was too late. Liz had shut the door, the lock clicking loudly as if to impart more nervousness on the teen. "Soul, did you-" When she turned back to him, he was slumped against the coats, their thick bodies becoming pillows for him. "Oh no." She crawled over to him, shaking his body. "Soul, you're still awake, right?"

When he didn't answer, she groaned, leaning back against the coat rack across from him. "Wonderful," she murmured. "Now Liz is going to question me like crazy when we get out." She watched his unconscious body through slits, eyes softening only when he sighed and rolled off to the side, murmuring something under his breath.

"You know," she started slowly, "this is all your fault. I mean, you get into trouble often, and I'm betting you convinced Liz to get me in here 'cause I was avoiding you." She curled her legs up to her chest, folding her arms atop them and resting her head to watch him. "Yeah, I can see that. It's totally your fault."

She sighed heavily, shutting her eyes for a moment. Perhaps this was the chance she needed. As a child, Maka could rarely keep strong emotions hidden. They were always on her face, plain as day. To prevent this, she'd had good friends, like Tsubaki, to listen to her or her trusty diary. However, as she hadn't revealed the recent revelations to either of those sources, and since the source of her problems was lying unconscious before, she might as well tell him.

Because in all seriousness, Soul knew most of it already. He just didn't know all of it.

"Do you remember the summer of grade 3?" she started softly. "You probably don't since we were just kids, but you defended me from 'Star and the others. They were making fun of me because of a picture I had. It was of my father and mother when they were still _together_." She laughed softly to herself at the memory. "I remember you telling them off and saying that it was just a picture; that it was no big deal. And then last Saturday...When Black Star showed me that picture, I don't... I mean to say that it made me-"

She buried her head in her bare arms, hiding Soul from view. "I knew it was none of my business what you did and still do with others girls, but that _picture_..." She was silent, the ache in her heart growing as the feelings returned to her. "I wanted to defend you like you defended me but I was hurt. I still don't know why it hurt me so much. I just felt so..." _betrayed_, she thought miserably, not daring to look at her unconscious companion. She prayed he was still asleep.

"Soul, I don't want you to hate me. If I had the courage to tell you in person then that's what I would have wanted you to know. You're a moron and a jerk with no gift for words, but you stood up for me and you can be really sweet sometimes even though you clue out half the time. And I think that-" She hesitated here. She couldn't _love_ him, could she? Sure, he had done some incredibly sweet things, and perhaps he knew more sides of her than Tsubaki did, but that didn't constitute love, did it?

Soul mumbled something unrecognizable and she peeked at him. He had a frown on his face, brow furrowed at something she couldn't see. He murmured something and this time, the word sounded like something akin to her name.

"What did you-?" she breathed. He _couldn't_ have said what she thought. It wasn't possible.

She waited a few minutes and he said her name again, this time his features relaxing, hands clenching around something imaginary..

She smiled affectionately and crawled over to him. It looked like he was going to fall down. Maka took a breath, gathered her courage, and leaned over on his shoulder, his head resting atop hers. It was his weight against hers, the pair balancing themselves. Maka found that while Soul was heavy, he wasn't quite as heavy as she thought he was.

Maybe he was just naturally light, she thought to herself. He didn't seem like the heavy type, even in sleep. She sighed, trying to get more comfortable than it should have been, the light hair on his head tickling her forehead. She could still hear laughter and the heavy base of the music through the door, but the pounding of her heart substituted the super base, the steady sound of their breathing sufficient sound.

Maka shut her eyes again and breathed out shakily. If Soul woke up now, he'd probably be creeped put by her, she thought. He would not take lightly to being used as a human pillow. He would probably not take lightly to be near her at all. Yet, some naive part of her believed that he wouldn't mind; that a part of him wanted her there. Perhaps she was deluded and he really _was_ a playboy. However, if she took what he had said and looked at it, she would find that her fear was not needed.

She felt him move under her head but it was only his arm shifting, hand coming to sit next to hers.

He mumbled her name again and this time she sighed. She couldn't do this to him. Maka felt like she was taking advantage of her own sick pleasures and the guilt was getting to her.

"I can't do this!" she said aloud and began to pull away, careful not to wake him up. However a hand clamped down on her wrist, pulling her backward. She let out a yelp of surprise, especially when she was pulled back into Soul.

"What the-"

"Stop talking," was all the reply she got, freezing when Soul's hand came up and wrapped around her shoulder. He was _hugging_ her, a new development in the grand scheme of things considering that the last time he had done that was before their- ah - fight.

"What are you-"

"Shut up, Pigtails." She huffed but complied this time, allowing Soul to pull her into his chest. "You've been talking way too much for _way_ too long."

"You- you were awake for all that?" she gasped mortified.

"Shhh, stop that. God," he said with a sigh, "what is it with women and loud noises. Geez. You really should stop doing that thing where your mouth moves and sound comes out. It's super annoying." She glared. "Like I was saying, you talk way too much. First about school and then about Saturday. I don't remember you talking that much when we used to hang out." She looked away. They were going into the past again, something the both of them generally avoided. "I don't want to remember those kinds of things." He took a breath and Maka felt his hand tighten around her shoulder. "There are more important things to me than that.'

Maka didn't think she'd ever felt so _hot_ before. He had never elicited such a reaction from her (although they were never that close at any given time) and as embarrassed as she was, she wasn't exactly _uncomfortable_ in her situation.

"I haven't exactly been clear about this with you either." Maka shut her eyes, focusing solely on his voice. "We never..._talk_ about it. And I thought I was getting things across at first, but when you described things to me...I wasn't sure what to say. I'm still not sure, really..." She heard him shift, pulling her closer to him, his face pressed into her hair.

"Can I speak now?" she asked nervously, heart thumping in her chest.

"That depends," he said slowly, "on what you're planning to say."

"Well then." She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "I want to ask a question."

"Ask away," he said.

She reached over and pulled his hand to her lap, thumbing the top of it. "Are you drunk?"

He jerked up, eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"Are you drunk?" He burst out laughing, slapping his other hand over his eyes. "What? It's an honest question."

"An honestly stupid question," he said with an amused look at her. "Do you really think I'm drunk?"

"Would you be saying these things if you did?"

"Drunk at these functions? You know me better than that, surely."

"Do I? Are you sure? We may have grown up together, Soul, but we don't spend as much time together any more. How am I supposed to know you?"

"You do," he said, "and I know that because _I_ know _you_."

She looked at him skeptically. "Do you, now?"

"Sure I do. But if I really am drunk, those words aren't going to mean much to you, right?" She wrinkled her nose at his challenge and watched a smirk slip onto his face. "I thought so. No guy wants to be hammered around the girl they like, especially when they're dressed as you are."

"What?" she asked startled, but he carried on as if he hadn't heard her.

"I'll admit, I am a little drunk, but not drunk enough not to know what I'm saying. Granted, my control's a little shaky, but I'll be just fine."

"So you _are_ drunk? And you like-" She stopped short and stared at him. "Repeat that for me?"

"Are you crazy?" he said laughingly. "I can't repeat that. It was way too corny and uncool."

She frowned. "Come on, Soul, for me?"

"Do the math, genius. It's self-explanatory."

"No it isn't, Soul," she said frustrated, squeezing his hand tightly. "Why can't you be straight forward like Black Star for once? Or Kid even? Of all people I had to-" She stopped herself again, careful not to read into Soul's raised eyebrow too much before groaning. "Ugh, just _why_?"

"I just don't say uncool things twice," he said, leaning in as a smirk slipped on to his face. "What were you just about to say?"

"Don't push your luck, Soul."

"Maka, I genuinely want to know what you were going to say."

She frowned at him. "No. Just answer. Be straightforward for once. Are you drunk?"

"I'm probably intoxicated a little, yeah, but nothing maj-"

"Soul!"

"That is correct."

"And you know exactly what you are doing even though you are intoxicated, yes?" she asked slowly while Soul yawned in to his shoulder.

"Yes, Maka, I am drunk and I know what I am doing regardless. But that isn't what you want to hear, is it? Do you want me to say that I'm way too drunk and that any chance that I would like you is alcohol induced? Because while I could say that now, it wouldn't explain Saturday would it?" She said nothing, too in shock by the sudden seriousness of the boy. "I didn't think so. Alcohol plays no part in my..._important_ decisions."

"Important decisions?" she asked slowly, like a child learning the colours of the rainbow or words for the first time.

"Yeah. Like driving or entrance exams or you."

"I'm an important decision?" There was a part of Maka's brain that truly could not understand what he was getting to. He was drunk, a stark fact in her mind, but all the other facts were starting to pile up, and being drunk held less of an influence as they did.

"Well, not really you, so much as decisions concerning you." She felt herself holding her breath, hand tightening on his. "But I've put them in the same category as driving, which I don't take as seriously. Still..." he gave her an appraising look. "Decisions regarding you are generally more important than driving."

"But driving is about your _life_," she said, blushing at his words, "especially with a motorcycle. I'm nothing like that."

"I'm not going to say something like 'you're my future' because that would be _way_ too corny and uncool. All I know is: 1) I'm not drunk; 2) I _really_ like you; and 3) I want to go out with you."

"Go out?" The words sounded foreign on her tongue. Despite being a high school 3rd year, she hadn't gotten asked out more than twice. The first time had been from a younger boy who had been dared to ask out a senior, and the other had been from none other than the male Barbie himself, Hero.

And she had turned down both of them.

"Yeah, you know? Go on a date? Go steady? Keep me company in a romantic sense?"

"Are you sure?"

"Maka, even _if_ I was drunk, and we have established that I am not, I would still be sure of you."

She narrowed her eyes. "And Liz _didn't_ put you up to this?"

Soul sighed. "With what blackmail?" Maka widened her eyes, shocked. "It was a joke, relax."

Maka dropped her eyes shyly, unsure of what to make of this new discovery. After all, she liked him very much as well. The only problem was the date part...

"You do realize I've never been on a date before, right?"

"Yeah, you have."

"What?" she asked, alarmed. She had been on a date without knowing so?

"Yeah." He appeared at ease and rather amused more than anything.

"When?"

"Last Saturday. With me."

"Last Saturday was a _date_?"

"Well I'm _sorry_ you didn't see it that way." He huffed and she giggled softly the mock hurt expression on his face.

"Saturday _was_ pretty fun until Black Star showed up," she mused, watching as a wide smile slipped onto his lips.

"See? You'd want to do it again, then, now? Less 'Star, of course," he added, staring at her intently. While most people were intimidated by his strange eyes, Maka adored them, and she understood that when he stared, he was merely trying to convey something honestly and with trust (or something like that), which was why he rarely held eye contact with people, preferring his drowsy, hunched form.

"And you're _sure_ you're not drunk?"

"Maka," scowled Soul, but she just laughed, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Fine, we'll go out again." Soul's eyes lit up at her agreement. "So long as you choose a good place to go."

"Well then we're definitely not going back to the library, that's for damn sure."

"Wha- but why?"

"Because they're not cool at all."

"But you went with me on Saturday."

"It's not Saturday anymore, love, now is it?"

She pressed her lips together, pouting. "That's not fair. I wanted to go then and you were fine. Hypocrite."

"Let's not name call, sweetie," he said smoothly, pulling her hand to his lips to kiss it. "I'm going to take you somewhere you'll actually enjoy."

"If you're having any wrong ideas, my dad-" she started warningly but he cut her off with a simple roll of his eyes, standing suddenly.

"Screw your dad. You and I will have way more fun without you worrying about him."

"You sure have this planned out," she said, letting Soul help her up.

"Maka, I've been planning this talk for weeks," he admitted, "it was just a matter of saying it."

"What?" she asked, surprised. Had she truly missed this much?

"You didn't think I'd pursue you unprepared, did you?" He laughed when she blushed with embarrassment. He had outthought her; that was for certain. "I mean, even though it didn't exactly come out as I planned, the end result was about the same."

"Alrighty, then. What _else_ have you got planned?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it: This." He put a hand on her waist. "This." He put his other hand so it was cupping her cheek. "This." He pulled her closer to him, body pressed against his. "And-"

"Just kiss her already," shouted a voice (that sounded rather like Liz) from the other side of the door. Maka jumped at the outburst but Soul was happy to oblige, pressing his lips on hers.

_This_ was what she was supposed to have experienced on Saturday. _This_ was what she had been waiting for.

When he pulled away, she found her arms had snaked themselves up and around his neck, fingers intertwined in his hair.

"Well _someone_ seems more into it than I expected."

"Too much?" she hazarded, nervously.

"Nah," he said, pecking her cheek and pulling her in for a tight hug. "Just right."

* * *

**please R&R**


End file.
